1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckling mechanism and an article having the same; in particular, to a buckling mechanism adaptable to an article for buckling two objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Buckling mechanisms are popular for fastening two removable objects. Designs of buckling mechanisms have progressed toward screw-less and ergonomic features. Screw-less designs simplifies complicated assembly processes and does away with tools during disassembly.
TIPO Publication TW I403248 “Fastening Device and an Object Having the Same” discloses a screw-less fastening device. Said screw-less fastening device allows quick assembly and disassembly of a first object and a second object without using screws.
However, the above-mentioned fastening device still requires a copious amount of units. The first object is required to have a first hook and two retaining boards. The second object is required to have two second hooks. The two retaining boards are perpendicularly connected to the first object. Moreover, in order to fix the two second hooks, the second object also needs a plurality of fixing boards. Overall, the assembly process is still cumbersome and the assembled article occupies a definite amount of volume. Additionally, the adaptability of said fastening device is limited and not easily modified to suit the needs of different articles.